Dear Draco
by Azure Darkness
Summary: Hermione writes a letter to Draco to let go of some of her sorrow over his passing. Will he see it and will she notice?


Dear Draco

* * *

Dear Draco, 

There are so many damn nights when I can't sleep, Draco.  
I pine for you so badly.  
I can't control my tears when they flow and I can't hide my sobs from our daughter.  
She asks, all the time, why I cry late at night and I haven't the heart to tell her it's because I miss you.  
She loves to sleep with your picture by her bed.  
I often go into her room after she's fallen asleep and look from your picture to her face.  
She has your blonde hair, your aristocratic nose, your icy grey eyes, and even your smirk.  
The only thing she got from me was her hair texture. It's unruly and very curly, at best.  
No, wait. She got my eye shape. Round, but sort of oval.  
And she's smart. She got that from both of us, I would think.  
I just wish you'd have lived to see her enter the world, at least.  
I remember telling you about being pregnant. You cried, you were so happy to be a father.  
We hadn't been married long, so it surprised you, but you'd always wanted a chance to be a better father than your own, so you welcomed the news.  
I almost miscarried when they told me you were dead. I couldn't fucking believe it.  
You'd been on so many fucking auror missions that I had started to not worry so much. Stupid me.  
We'd only been married a year and I was already a widow. A sad widow.  
I woke up tonight and started crying and that's why I wrote this letter.  
To let go of my sorrow for the night.

I love you,  
Hermione

Hermione sealed the letter, kissed it, and put it next to her on her bedside table.

* * *

Hermione held her four year old daughter's hand, leading her through the small graveyard at the far corner of Malfoy Manor.  
It'd been just a week since their last visit. She'd moved out and closed the manor up shortly after Draco's death. It held too many happy and tearful memories.  
She'd bought a small house close to her parents. It was the only way she was able to stay sane. She had needed family by her side after the horrible passing of her husband. She could still remember when she had to go identify the body. He looked so peaceful ... as if he'd wake up and say, "Just Kidding, Mione!", as he'd done many times when he was in a playful mood. Hermione started to tear up, just thinking about it. 

"Willamina, say something to daddy." Hermione said, trying to hide the evident sorrow in her voice. Willamina had been the name Draco had come up with, Willamina Lucy Malfoy.

Mina let go of her mother's hand and gently laid down her three flowers on her father's grave. She looked up at the beautiful marble statue of her father.

"Daddy, I wish you'd come back and take away mommy's tears. I'm sad when she's sad." Mina, looked at her mom's face, seeing the tears flowing freely, now. "I miss you and I wish I could give you a big hug. I love you, Daddy."

"Oh, Mina." Hermione said, gathering her and Draco's only child and giving her a tight hug. "I wish daddy would come and take my tears away, too, but he can't. I'm sorry."

"Mommy, how come daddy isn't here? Doesn't he love us?"

"Love, I've told you ... he's gone. He didn't want to leave us, but he had to. He didn't have a choice. And I know he loved us ... he still does. Wherever he is."

Hermione put her daughter back down on the ground and walked over to her one true love's grave. She kissed the marble lips of his headstone and laid down her letter she'd wrote the night before. "I love you and I hope we meet again. But, while you're not here, keep an eye out for Mina and be her guardian angel. As I'm sure you already are. I love you ... forever."

Hermione took her daughter's hand and wiped away her tears with her other hand. "Come on, baby. Let's go. We'll go visit Grampy and Grammy and I'm sure they've got some ice cream for you."

"Really? I can't wait." Mina's face brightened, but only slightly. She still missed her daddy terribly. "Come on, mommy. No more tears today, please. You can share my ice cream."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer."

Hermione looked back to her husband's grave, but didn't see the spirit materialize, look at the letter Hermione had left, and wave goodbye to the pair. She turned and headed on to the car with her daughter, both unaware of Draco's spirit following in the sky above.

The End

* * *

Okay, I was listening to My Chemical Romance and my player was on shuffle. I was listening to This is How I Disappear and Sleep from The Black Parade while writing this. This story just hit me from nowhere, really. The first song came on, Disappear, and I just thought about Hermione after Draco passed away. And what if he passed away quickly after they got married. And I opened Word Pad and just started writing. Then Sleep came on and that's where the rest of the story came from. It was just going to be the letter. And Mina, came from me, I guess. My dad hasn't died, but he is sick, so I sort of wrote how a four year old me would take my father, I'd never actually met, passing. Review, please. Tell me if it was too sad, too crappy.  
For Readers Who Are Reading Cubicles:  
Anyway, I'm still writing on Cubicles. I haven't stopped. I should update by the 16th or 17th. I'm a bit stuck at the end of the chapter. It seems a bit crappy, but I thought two chapters I already posted were crappy and you guys still liked it, so ... my judgement sucks, apparently. Oh, and this is not some ... sequel to Cubicles. There may be one, later, but so far I have no plans for one. 


End file.
